A sudden reunion!
by PalletshippingSolangeloLove
Summary: Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena are taking a rest in a Poké Centre when a certain someone walks though the door. My first palletshipping fic so I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Palletshipping (A LOT OF AROURSHIPPING BASHING PLZ DON'T HATE)

Ash PoV

"At the pokecenter at last!" Serena exclaimed smiling.

Ash looked over at his girlfriend and gave his best smile but inside, guilt gnawed at him, drowning him. He really did love Serena but not in that way. He'd wanted to tell her but she seemed so much braver and happy now they were official an item. And plus that small fear of how all three of them react when they discover his secret...

Serena's smile turned into a frown along with everyone else's when they walked in. "Not the cleanest pokecenter we've been in is it?" Bonnie said, everyone nodding in agreement. The foursome had been into some grim centres but this was the worst. It smelled slightly with dim lighting and cold metal waiting chairs. A Nurse Joy ran through the room.

"sorry I didn't come as soon as you came in, but I had a patient to attend to." Joy apologised and saw the look on their faces " It isn't the most glam centre, I know but the Poke centre was tight on money when they built it."

Clemont was explaning that it was fine and began renting a room went a man walked through the doors

"Mr. Oak, your pokemon are fine and are ready to go if that is what your here for." Ash's heart skipped a beat at that name and quickly whipped him head around and found a pair of emerald eye staring back at him. His mouth broke into a grin,

"Gary how come your here? I haven't seen you since Sinnoh!" Ash exclaimed, unable to hide his excitement

"Miss me Ashy-Boy?" Gary laughed, then saw Clemont, Bonnie and last of all Serena, "New friends, hu? Normally you would have brock and another girl with you."

Ash felt Serena tense up at this as she grabbed onto his arm. Ash had to resist the urge to pour his true feelings out to her right now, but he didn't because he really wanted her to be happy. So instead he gave her a reassuring grin and turned back to Gary.

"Brock didn't want to go further than Sinnoh and Dawn was always planning to stay in Sinnoh after I went to Unova." He sighed, "It's hard letting go of friends one after another, especially one like Brock but I found 2 new friends in Unova called Cilan and Iris."

"Iris... Wasn't she the dragon trainer that won the league there?" Gary enquired

"Yea, actually I was against her in the final round! But why are you here Gary?" Ash was confused, Gary wasn't a trainer anymore so why was he here in Kalos? Gary explained that Professor Oak had a branch of scientists working in the Kalos region and told Gary it was a good place to do some research and plus he might bump into Ash.

"Turns out I did Ashy-boy and before Clemont books the couch for you guys, do you want to stay at the lab? Its huge!" Ash looked surprised,

"Yea sure but will we be in the way of anything?" Ash inquired

"No not at all Gramps told me to ask you if I saw you, and it would be a good time to catch up too!" Gary exclaimed.

"Alright, sure let's go!" Ash said, full of enthusiasm and laughed as Bonnie punched her hand in the air and hugged Gary thanking him many times as they walked out the door.

Serena turned to Ash "That was a piece of luck, wasn't it?" She laughed and kissed him quickly before running to catch up with the others, leaving Ash standing there with only guilt and excitement to accompany him.

AT THE LAB

"And these are your rooms!" Gary gestured towards the two doors in front of the trainers. "Well, technically the one on the left is mine and the one the right only has three beds so, um, one of you guys is gunna have to share with me." Ash's heart beat so loud he was surprised no one else could hear it.

"I'll share with you Gary, I mean I'm the only one who really knows you so it would be just awkward if anyone else did. Pikachu you wanna stay with me and Gary?" The electric mouse made some exited squeaks of approval as Umbrion leapt off her trainers shoulder and started to muck around with Pikachu. The two stopped for a moment sniffing the air before Pikachu let out an excited cry and sprinted down the hall with Umbrion.

"Guess they smell lunch better then you do Ash, hu!" Serena said. Ash laughed as she pulled his hat off his head. "Race you to the dining hall!"

"Hey, no fair!" Ash yelped as his companions ran after the pokémon. "Come on Gary let's go!" Said Ash, quickly glancing at his old friend. Something flashed across his face that Ash couldn't work out Pain? Confusion? Anger? All three?! Whatever it was, it wet as fast as it came and Gary was sprinting against Ash down the corridor.

"Think you can beat me Ashy?" Gary panted

"You bet I can!" Ash wheezed back. And with that the race continued...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Hi guys I started this fic yesterday so I hope you like Chapter 2. I don't want to make this fic too long so it will probably have about 5-6 chapters. Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own pokemon. If I did, palletshippng would be cannon and armour shipping hints would not exist ever. EVER! Ahem... Now on with the story...**

The pair sprinted into the dining room, Gary a second before Ash.

"I told you I'd beat you Ashy-Boy! You just never learn do you?" Gary smirked triumphantly

"What? No, I totally beat YOU. Someone just can't see a proper winner when they see one, can they?" Ash grinned.

"Oh really Ash. Does this someone happen to be you by any chance?" Gary taunted

Ash looked ready to shoot a comeback to that comment but before he could, Serena's voice cut through the air,

"You guys come on don't be like this, your acting like rivals!"

Gary raised an eyebrow at Ash as if to say _Is she for real?_ Ash just gave him a warning look and sat down while Gary took the seat next to him. Serena looked a bit crestfallen and then Ash realised there was a seat next to her. She might have even saved it for him. He felt a bit guilty but then thought of it as a hint to her that she might not have a boyfriend in a few days time. Then he though, _How long are we staying here?_

"You can stay as long as you need." Gary's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Did I just mutter my thoughts?" he said in bewilderment. Gary laughed,

"Yes, I think you just did, Ash!" Gary said, flashing a glimpse of that smile Ash had fallen for, "Well, time flies like a Pidgeot when you're having fun** (A/N sorry that was major cheesy),** it's half past eight almost!" As if on cue Bonnie yawned while everyone laughed.

"Looks like Pikachu needs sleep too!" Ash chuckled as he looked at his best friend, tightly hugging a bottle of ketchup, trying to stay awake but failing miserably.

Clemont smiled, "Ok, let's call it a day everyone, let's go upstairs." Everyone nodded tiredly at Clemont's proposal. As they trudged up the stairs Ash caught Serena staring at him out the corner of his eye, looking sad and confused. Ash wondered why, then realised that once again he was walking in step with Gary and Serena was behind them on her own. Ash immediately was overwhelmed with a guilty feeling. Wow, that feeling seemed to turn up more and more now. He just sighed and glanced in Gary's direction. The brunette was smiling pleasantly, as if he was in some kind of blissful daydream. Ash wandered if it was about him. _No, how stupid would that be. Ash Ketchum get a grip, he probably isn't even gay. _Ash sighed. Life didn't come with a free, happy love life pass. Love was never going to be easy, gay or not.

"Well...Night Ash." Serena mumbled with a downcast face. Ash mustered his best smile but knew it must look pathetic. Serena kissed his forehead as the others said goodnight too. She smiled weakly and went into her room. Ash turned round as he heard Gary go into his room. Ash followed him. They went about their business of unpacking Ash's stuff and washing when it came to undressing. Gary just took his top off without hesitation and Ash realized he was staring just a moment after Gary.

"Sorry." Ash muttered quickly undressing himself, then realizing he sleeps in his everyday clothes. The raven-haired boy quickly smelled his clothes and decided it wouldn't hurt to ask for some pyjamas.

"Um... Gary?"

"Yea Ash?"

"I don't have pyjamas."

Gary stared for a second before seeming to compose himself.

"I guess you want to borrow some of mine, hu Ashy." Gary grinned "You can if you want, just don't take the eevee evolution chain t-shirt, ok?"

Ash nodded and smiled at him. He got a t-shirt, put it on and got in bed.

"Is it ok if I turn off the lights now Ash?" Gary asked. Ash responded with a yes and with a click, the room was indulged in darkness with just a small glow every now and then from Pikachu's little sparks.

"So..."Gary's voice came out in a hushed tone though the dark, "You and Serena are an item then?"

Ash tensed up at the small specs of hurt tinted though his voice. He sighed sadly,

"Yea, I guess..."

"You don't sound too happy about it. You don't act it either."

"It's just... It's just I do love her, just not in that way. But then again I don't want to break her heart by dumping her."

"What makes you think she would be heartbroken Ash?"

"She just seems so much more confident now than before. But also she might not like the person I love instead of her." Ash immediately regretted saying those words.

"So who do you love Ash?" Was this just Ash's ear, or did Gary sound hopeful?

"Well... You can't freak out at this but... well it's..."

**Well then what happens to Ash? Will he back out or will his feeling be returned? I am sooo evil for the cliff hanger, but please review. One review=A internet hug! Thank for reading! I will post Chapter 3 soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Hi guys, this chapter will be action like in the anime but apart from that, no spoilers! Disclaimer: Pokémon is not mine *sheds tear* ****L**

"You." There, he said it. Now time to just wait for the heartbreak.

"Ash, I..." Suddenly Serena burst though the room.

"Guys, Fennekin and Chespin are gone!" She yelled,

"Gone?! What do you mean?" Ash said panicking. If it was god damn Team Rocket he swore to the gods-

"We're thinking Team Rocket because the room filled up with smoke before we saw the Pokémon were gone!" Serena cried in a panicky tone. Out of all the inconvenient times Team Rocket could of chose, this was the worse. But for now Ash put that behind him. Fennekin and Chespin were gone and they needed to find them.

"Right ok, let's go outside, Pikachu, you coming buddy?"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu said in a determined voice. Ash could practically see the anger rolling off him.

"Gary?"

Ash turned around to see Gary zipping up his jacket*, ready to go.

"If it's those jerks we battled in Kanto, then yeah, I'm ready." Ash turned round to face Serena,

"Great, let's kick their butts."

"Where are they?!" Bonnie yelled as the five trainers ran outside. Suddenly a cloud of smoke washed over the yard.

"Prepare for trouble," Said a feminine voice from somewhere around them.

"And make it double." said a male voice coming from the opposite side.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, d'ats right!" The fog cleared and the figures of the ever-familiar faces of Team Rocket appeared.

"Team rocket, not you guys again! Do you EVER get tired? Surely there are others targets other than Pikachu!"

"Ah, but you see, we didn't steal Pikachu! We got these Fennekin and Chespin!" James shouted triumphantly, "So you guys are accusing us of stuff we didn't do."

"Pikachu or any other Pokémon, you're still stealing them illegally!" Gary yelled.

"Well, duh, of course it's illegal. Otherwise we wouldn't be part of team rocket." Jessie smirked.

"You guys are sick, Pikachu, thunder bolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu leapt up into the air and let out a bolt of electricity.

"Did we for get to tell you our clothes are made of rubber?" Meowth enquired,

"And they are super uncomfortable to, I hate them!" Jessie complained tugging at her clothes. While they were occupied with that, Ash heard Gary shout;

"Umbrion, shadow ball now!" Umbrion launched the attack on the threesome causing them to drop Fennekin and Chespin. Also, this sent them flying thought the air once again.

Clemont caught Chespin "All right, that was great! Chespin, are you alright?" Serena did the same to Fennekin.

"Come on guys lets go back to sleep, I'm beat!" Ash exlamed. For once he didn't feel like he was lieing. He seriously was tried.

"Ok, that sounds great lets go!" Gary said walking up to the others. As he brushed past Ash he whispered something in his ear:

"I love you too Ashy-boy, I love you too." And with that Gary walked with the other three towards the house leaving Ash brimming with happiness and love.

**Hi guys so how was that? Ashxgary are go soz from long chapter wait. I'll probs post one tomorrow but for the rest of the week I can't sorry! Bye! One review= Internet fist bump!**

***Gary is wearing Blue's outfit from Pokémon origins.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sup, so we left off with Gary loving Ash so let's go forth with this palletshipping adventure! Disclaimer: I do own pok- who am I kidding, Pokémon doesn't belong to me :'(**

When Ash got back to his and Gary's room, he could hear little snores coming from the inhabitants inside. He crept inside and quietly shut the door behind him. As Ash put his slippers under his bed snuck over to Gary and lightly kissed his lips. A lazy smile spread across Gary's face as his eyes flicked open. Ash bit his lip in surprise.

"How long have you been awake?" The younger male whispered.

"A pair of lips just woke me up now actually." The brunette responded. Ash felt his face heat up.

"Sorry..." He turned around to his bed.

"Wait, Ash!" Ash looked at Gary with his eyebrow raised, "I was wondering... If you- you know- would like to... Accompany me tonight?" Gary cringed. Ash looked shocked at first but then grinned.

"Yeah, ok, why not?" And with that, the raven snuggled into the older boy's bed and rested his head in his chest. As Ash slowly fell asleep, he listened to Gary's steady heart beat and he knew this wasn't a comfort boost like with Serena, this was love.

THE NEXT MORNING

Ash woke up to a muffled sob and the door slamming. He was confused for a moment then realised what must have happened.

"Shit." He heard Gary whisper.

"You know who that was, don't you Gary?" Ash whispered back.

"Yeah, I don't know her that well but angrily girls can be scary. Tell her the truth Ash. She doesn't deserve to find out this way." Ash nodded into Gary's chest then sighed and got up.

"It's now or never I guess. I'm going to take a shower first and tell her at breakfast. It seems rude to turn up like this."

"Yeah, you do that. I'm going to get changed."

5 MINUTES LATER

"Let's go." Ash muttered miserably. Gary nodded as they walked into the dining room together. As they walked in, they simultaneously gasped- which probably didn't help the situation. Serena was crying her eyes out with Bonnie rubbing her back while Clemont was telling her it must be a mistake. Serena turned around and saw the two boys and cried even harder. Bonnie glared at Ash,

"Look at Serena, what happened!" She yelled. Ash sighed and started to explain:

"Serena, I love you," At this she raised her head," but not in that way. I wanted you to be happy though so I never dumped you. Also I hoped it would set my mind straight. I was friends with Gary since forever but when we started our journeys, we turned into rivals. I teamed up with Misty and Brock in hope that could set my mind straight as well." Clemont interrupted Ash,

"What do you mean, '_set straight'_?"

"Ever since around six years old I- I had a crush on Gary." Serena gasped at this while Ash just looked at the floor. "I only told my mum and I think she just thought I was being an adorable six year old. She asked me who I loved again at eight years old and I responded with the same answer and she told me that it was just a phase and I would find a girl soon. I just said no. When Gary and I started to become rivals I wondered if Mum was right. So when Misty started to tag along, I let her. When Brock came, I didn't question that either as he was girl crazy. I got to new best friends but I still loved Gary." He sighed, "I thought maybe Gary was a one off but I fell in love this a few other guys so yeah, never a girl. Then Gary said he was going to Johto so I went there too. In the last few days of me being Johto, I went for a walk at night and met Gary and we talked. He went to Hoenn so I followed him again. I told Brock about and he said that he didn't know Gary that well but he would give up on his I tried to give up but failed, badly. Then when we saw you in Sinnoh and you were really nice, Brock told me I stood a chance then I met him here."

Serena gave him a confused look as if trying to figure out if this was the true or lying.

"What happen here then..?" she said cautiously.

"I- well I said I loved him but didn't want to hurt you. But Serena, as you know all this now- I don't think we should be together anymore." Ash looked her dead in the eye as he said this. The hurt in Serena's face was surprisingly bearable. Ash didn't know if this was good or bad as there was a lot of hurt on her face.

"I- I- yeah that's a great... A great idea... Excuse me." She let out a strangled sob as she rushed out the room but not without giving Gary a loathing glare. Silence settled over the room.

"Ash why didn't you just tell us you were gay?" Clemont said softly. Ash felt his knees giving as he fell to the ground.

"Ash!" He started to cry softly as he felt Gary's strong arms hold him.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be crying but-" he was interrupted by a rack of sobs, "- I was terrified you'd hate me."

"Ash we'd never do that!" Bonnie exclaimed,

"Pika-pika." Pikachu said in agreement.

"I know, I told myself that but when you guys when to get something without me quickly one day, I saw a gay couple kissing and a load of boys and girls started to yell stuff like- like- _fag._" Ash whispered that last word like a curse, "That's what I used to call myself to stop liking Gary but I didn't work, nothing did." He felt Pikachu climb onto his head and Bonnie hugging his arm. "Sorry guys, don't worry about me, I'm fine." He sniffed as Gary kissed his lips softly. The boys looked up in surprise,

"Ashy, your obviously not fine, stop trying to be brave. Even the bravest have breaking points. Look, everyone here accepts you and anyone who doesn't has to face our wrath, right guys?"

"Yeah, no one messes with our friend and gets away with it!" Clemont smiled. "Come on, we need to calm Serena down."

Ashe looked at all his friends and realised something, "Yeah, lets calm Serena down. But Gary, I've got a question," Gary looked at him quizzically, "Would you go out with me?"

"It would be my pleasure."

**One more chapter to go! Palletshipping is canon now! *has giant party* what will Serena do now? I will hopefully update soon! One review= BLUE WAFFLES ( soz different fandom lol)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Hi guys! So it looks like it's the end of our palletshipping odyssey as now the last chapter awaits your eyes. It was fun writing this fic but don't worry, I'll post more! Let the final chapter commence...**

Ash knocked on Serena's door nervously. After what seemed like forever a muffled voice came from the inside.

"Who-who is it?"

"It's just us Serena. I want to apologise." Ash knew it must sound stupid but he did. The door opened.

"Apologise for what Ash?" Serena looked more hurt than angry and it was clear by her red eye's that she'd been crying.

"For everything really. For not telling you about my sexuality, for keeping the fact that I didn't love in that way a secret, for giving you false hopes. I'm sorry." Ash looked at the ground not quite sure what to expect.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault at all, I just was a bit shocked, that's all." Ash looked up in surprise. "We need to sought out what we are doing next on our journey any way. Come on, let's talk down stairs."

DOWN STAIRS.

"So if Professor Oak is cool, I guess Gary is coming along with us." Ash concluded. At that moment Gary walked through the doors.

"Gramps is allowing me to travel for 5 months and then I've got to get back to Kanto." Gary grinned, "So I guess I'm coming along! Also I'm curious to see if Ashy-boy here is still as childish as ever."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" Ash stood up as Gary laughed and gave his trade mark smirk.

"Nothing Ashy-boy, nothing at all."

5 MONTHS LATER

**(A/N this is at the Kalos league. Idk how long it would take ash really so just bare with.)**

"And Ash Ketchum is the winner of the Kalos League after beating Leon and his Glacion!"**(A/N if you are in the Fairy Tale fandom and look carefully, you will see what I did.)**

Ash looked around him in disbelief. He won. After 5 leagues and losing, he had become a league champion. He was lost in his thoughts until Pikachu leapt into his arms.

"We did it Pikachu. We finally did it!" Ash whispered into his best friend's fur.

"Pika-chuu!" Pikachu replied tiredly. Ash hugged him tight and let out a laugh. He held Pikachu high above his head and spun in a circle, unable to contain his excitement. He heard his friends run up behind him,

"Well done Ash that was great!" Clemont said, beaming. Serena and Bonnie gave him hugs each and Gary ran up from behind. The brunette put him in a gentle, friendly headlock which was pretty much all they did in public. So it surprised him when Gary leaned in and gave the league champion a peck on the cheek. Ash turned around and smiled at him while looking into his eye's as a message passed though them:

"_Wait until later." _

As people came up and congratulated him, Ash felt more and more happy. The Winner's Ceremony went by as fast as a Rapidash and so they were being escorted to a hotel **(Idk what really happens coz on the game, you just go home). **At the hotel they were taken to the fifth floor and were stopped outside of two rooms.

"This room is yours monsieur," The hotel assistant-Ash remembered him being called Amédée- gestured to one door, "This is _ceux_ pokemon's room." A smaller door was behind him being pointed at, "And this is the room your companions will stay in," He said, gesturing to another door. Ash noticed he had a French accent. "I assume you have a sweet-heart, _oui, oui_?" He said with a grin. Ash saw him look between him and Serena and back again. Ash locked eyes with Gary and then Serena. Serena looked confused for a bit then smirked and nodded so Ash assumed she knew what he and Gary were going to do.

"Um, yeah I do have a 'sweetheart' I guess..." Ash looked down to the ground finding it hard not to smile and give the game away. Ash heard the pokemon playfully shout and then run into their room.

"Good, good. You want share with _votre_ _amoureux_?"

"Yeah I'd like to share with them_._"

"Well your king sized bed will be _grand _for that! **(This is not turning into an M rated fic, let's just say Ash is 13 not forever 10)**" He opened up Ash's door and a giant room fit with a balcony and énsuite greeted him. Amédée looked expectantly at the raven and the blonde while Serena put on the face of pure innocence. Ash grinned, took Gary's hand and lead him into to room.

"Do you like it Gary?" He inquired,

"Yeah, not bad Ashy." The older one replied, both immensely enjoying the look of shock on Amédée's face.

As they turned around he stuttered, "I- I shall leave now... _Au revoir_!" He shouted, speeding off down the hallway.

Gary turned to Ash with a concerned look on his face, "He might tell the press that we're a couple. Do you mind that Ash?"

"No, not really. You can't lie to people as soon as you become champion. Plus rumours about me and some other girl will go around no doubt so as long as you're fine, I'm fine!" Ash proclaimed.

"Well as long as you're cool about it." Gary looked at the threesome next to them, "I think there is a dinner at 6pm so let's get ready."

Clemont nodded, "Ok, that sounds cool, let's go!"

Almost as soon As Ash had closed the door behind him Gary pulled him close and kissed him. It was a soft yet long kiss and Ash decided if he could live in any moment forever, this would be it. Ash started to kiss back softly and soon the kiss escalated. Ash testily pressured his tongue against Gary's mouth as the older boy gladly gave entrance. The boy's tongues fought for dominance with the brunette resulting as the winner. Ash broke the kiss,

"I love you Gary." He said with more conviction than ever before. Gary smiled softly and pulled him close once again,

"I love you too Ash..." He whispered in his ear and lay his head on top of Ash's. The two stayed content like that for a minute or two before Gary sighed. "As much as I would love to stay like this, we've only got an hour until 6. Let's get ready."

"Yeah, ok."

As they were getting changed, Gary looked over at Ash to see him bashfully take off his top. This had been happening a lot.

"Ashy-boy still embarrassed about his body?" He taunted. He saw Ash's face go red and felt a bit guilty. In a few strides, he was next to the small boy and was hugging him.

"Your beautiful Ashy, no one cares about if you and I are dating or if you're dating an electrode." Ash frowned a bit there, "Well, maybe an electrode would be a bit weird but you get the picture." The raven sniggered at that.

"Ok, no messing now, let's get changed." Ash grinned.

AT DINNER **(soz this is well long)**

"So... This is your last night before going to Kanto, huh." Ash looked down at the menu with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah... I guess."

"But you're only going to be here for another 3 months, time will fly by though. It will be fine!" Ash smiled half-heartedly as he knew it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Guys, come on this is celebrating Ash's victory! We can do this in the morning! Let's order dinner." Serena suggested. Ash gave her a grateful smile.

"Yeah, I'm starving! Waiter! We want to order!" Bonnie shouted, flailing her arms about.

Clemont cringed, "Bonnie, stop, he will come over soon!" As Clemont said that, a waiter came over.

"Hello, sorry to disturb you but I'm ready to take your orders," As they all gave their orders, Pikachu and Umbrion ordered something each too.

"Ok, that's great," And he left. As soon as he left, a slim, blonde girl came over.

"So, is nice being champion Mr. Ketchum? Or can I call you Ash?" She batted he eyelashes at him and even Ash knew she was flirting with him.

"Um... I guess." Ash muttered. He could imagine Gary's face of fury. He seemed indifferent but he was a really overprotective boyfriend sometimes. Especially moments like this.

"Sooo... You're free after the dinner then?"

"Um... well-"

The waiter suddenly came back and Ash couldn't be more pleased, "Er, sorry but Mr. Ketchum?"

Ash spun his head round, "Yes?"

"You seem to have quite a lot of fans. Would you like me to let a certain number in?" It was only then did the teens seem to realise the crowds of people outside screaming Ash's name.

"Looks like someone's popular." Gary smirked. Ash elbowed him playfully and turned back to the british waiter.

"Yeah, um, could I only have the first 20 fans please?"

"Certainly sir."

After a lot of autograph signing, the press managed to come in.

"I only said first 20." Ash whispered to Gary,

"Yeah well obviously the press have to have something to rave about genius. They get an audience with the winner even year." Gary smirked.

Some just wanted over views of being a winner but some just cut to the chase.

"So are you and Mr. Oak dating, Mr. Ketchum?"

Ash stopped what he was doing to look at that reporter. Luck wasn't on his side. The reporter had a big camera with a _'Live on air' _sign on it and Ash noticed it was for the biggest news show in the entire pokémon world. Everyone in every single region was probably watching his face right now. He turned to Gary slightly but Gary just looked at him with an unhelpful, _Make your own chose I don't care _face and so Ash turned back to the camera.

"Yes." He looked down, "Yes, it is true." That got a lot of people attention.

The girl who was trying to flirt with him sauntered over and yelled, "Prove it!"

So he did. He grabbed Gary and kissed him. In front of the entire world. Ash knew he was going to regret this but he didn't care. And Gary kissed back. The younger male smiled into the kiss upon hearing the surprised gasps from some people and the frustrated screech from the blonde girl. Gary broke the kiss to look into the camera and said,

"Does this prove it?"

AFTER DINNER AT HOTEL** (ok i swear this is the last few paragraphs)**

It was 1:30 when they stumbled into the hotel.

"Best. Night. Ever."Bonnie mumbled into Clemonts suit.

"Time for bed for you." Clemont said, smiling at his sister, "Let's go to sleep." The others nodded in agreement once again before going to their rooms. As Gary and Ash got into bed, Gary whispered,

"That was brave of you there Ash."

Ash looked slightly confused. "When was I brave?"

"When... When you kissed me..." The older boy mumbled, falling in and out of sleep.

"Oh. That." Ash smiled a bit at the memory. "I love you Gary Oak."

"I love you too Ash Ketchum..." Gary laced his hands around Ash's waist before kissing him and falling asleep. Ash closed his eyes and laid his head against Gary's chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. Before he fell asleep he remembered thinking one thing: _This isn't a comfort boost like Serena OR anyone else. This is love._ Just like the first time they fell asleep together all those months ago...

***cries, cries, cries and cry's some more because it's over* OH MY GOD I WASN'T READY TO FINISH SOO SOON! My first fan fic over... No more from that story... But don't worry, I will post more fics and may I just apologise for the VERY LATE UPDATE! I'MSOOO sorry! **

**Plz review, I want to know if you're as heartbroken as I am to finish this fic, than to read it. One review= we can cry together... **

**ThePalletshippingSolangeloGirl **


End file.
